User talk:Archola
Bah, fixing vandalism is no fun! I think there's got to be an easier way to revert bot edits but I don't know what it is :( If you spot anything that needs changing you can email me or drop me a note on my talk page (preferably) nsandwich 18:32, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome aboard. Here you can indeed be proud of being a Lutheran. And we are equally proud to have you among us! nsandwich 05:55, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Apology I want to say sorry for destroying your hard work. Aquinas666 18:34, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Don't make changes plz Hi Archola, I am trying to contact the developers to rollback the recent vandalism. In the admin guide it says they can do this in one shot. Unfortunately it means legitimate changes might be lost so for the moment I don't want you to add anything for fear of losing your hard work. I will let you know when it's all fixed :) nsandwich 18:54, 24 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE Feel free to make changes again. :) nsandwich 19:10, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Forgiveness Do you forgive me? Aquinas666 18:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :If you truly mean it, then yes. Go forth and sin no more ;) Antichrist I've seen it with a hyphen as well. The move is fine but perhaps it would be worth creating a redirect page as well to avoid confusion. A good idea in general when there are multiple spellings. :) -- nsandwich 23:53, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey you're right, that's cool! I wasn't aware of that feature. Thanks for letting me know. -- nsandwich 23:57, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Bible Well, I'm pleased to say we have an entire bible online, which could act as a centerpiece of the site. In a moment I am going to put up the text of the Book of Mormon, the 95 theses, the Nicene Crede, and any other public domain Christian religious texts I can get my hands on :) I think it's ok to have them in one article. Take a look at the pages, do you think they are really too long? I am open to suggestions. I just sort of like the idea of having complete books/chapters. Just to point out. These are meant to be original text. Perhaps I could even protect them since they're not really meant to change. We would have an ARTICLE entitled "Nicene Crede" and then we would have a separate article entitled "Nicene Crede (Text)" which would contain the text. I think it would be nice to link original source text from the articles so that people could refer to them and learn them :) -- nsandwich 06:10, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :If you're going to do the BoM, you might as well do the Pearl of Great Price and Doctrine and Covenants, toohttp://scriptures.lds.org/contents. They are also part of the Mormon canon. --MonkeeSage 06:08, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::And if you're going to do the 95 theses, you might as well do the whole bloody Book of Concord. Archola 06:12, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::http://www.ctsfw.edu/etext/boc/ :) --MonkeeSage 06:18, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh. Needs Wikification. Archola 06:32, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Things To Do! *This Site Needs More Promotion On Wikipedia, Ive done My part. *And It Sorta Looks Bland On The Main Page Perhaps A Picture Could Be Added What Do You Think? Empty2005 00:11, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *The main page do look plain. And what's more, users wouldn't know where to go and what to do! I think we should put something like featured article or something... Inkybutton 02:18, 26 March 2006 (UTC)User_talk:inkybutton|User:inkybutton Thanks For The Help! Thanks For Helping With Fixing The First UserBox! Empty2005 01:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Promote? Should We promote Inkybutton? Empty2005 02:45, 26 March 2006 (UTC) I Wouldn't Mind promoting Him But I Dont Know How Any Thoughts? Empty2005 12:52, 26 March 2006 (UTC) You mean... CKB is only 3 days old?!?!?!?!!? This explains why it's so small! Thanks! Inkybutton 04:41, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Howdy you old Lutheran, you! Thanks for the head's up about this site on Wikipedia. I guess I can forgive your Lutheranism (you are a hobbit after all!!)...but you know that Calvin was the man, right? His handicap was like -3, and he had a funky hat...Luther had a funky hat, too, but wasn't as good at golf! ;) --MonkeeSage 05:39, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :As I always say, a funky hat makes the man. nsandwich 06:30, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::Fun Fact, I go to a Lutheran College, and we have pictures of Old Luther everywhere. He always looks angry, I mean, even when the paintings are by students. Calvin's view is bleak and pessimistic, but Luther just looks like he's not having fun at all. Thanks for the copyright tip by the way, Archola, --Dragoonmac - Talk 09:03, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::That's because Calvin kept taking Luther's lunch on the back nine! When Luther got the a Titleist driver his countenance improved dramatically! ;D --MonkeeSage 09:24, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I thought it was because of that vow of celibacy he took as an Augustinian monk/friar? I hear his marriage to Katharina von Bora improved his disposition dramatically. ::::I'm glad Lutheran preachers are allowed to marry. Since my grandfather was a Lutheran minister, I wouldn't be here today if we didn't allow clerical marriages. Archola 09:32, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Reminds me of the old joke about the monk who goes down to the cellar to check the original manuscripts of his order. The other monks find him hours later, sobbing in the coner. Upon inquiring what the matter is, the monk explains "it's 'be happy and celebrate', not 'celebate'"! doh! --MonkeeSage 10:32, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Love your edit descriptions! Sausage, kittens, "meow!" etc. They are so creative! Although I have no idea what the edit is about, but... who cares! --inky 08:19, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Re: words I get everyone of them! I sort of get the sausage one :) Nice to see Jehovah's witness is most wanted but don't have time :( Maybe someone else can write and I will see if it is factual or not. Apology accepted (why apologise when there is none to apologize for??) You don't have anything to apologize to me! It's just the website. Good to have someone who sympathise though. Any Help? Have U Got Any Idea How To Make Other Users Admins? I sure Dont I Only Think nsandwhich can do that! Empty2005 13:25, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Missing A Special Page! I Found Out The Problem With Making Other Users Administartos is the following: We are missing a feature in the following link http://christianity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Makesysop ! How Do We Constructe It? Empty2005 21:32, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Robosandwich Just to let you know, robosandwich is at it again. You can view its additions under the "show bots" link of the recent changes. It is currently adding articles from theopedia. I forgot to change the comment tag to say "theopedia" instead of "orthodoxwiki" but it does add the correct template to each imported article so this is no big deal. -- nsandwich 23:12, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :ATTN: I just noticed that Theopedia is using a temporary database until the first of next month! Because of this, their Unicode is broken! Nice quotes and apostrophes and such are just garbled characters! I would not import any more from them until April 3rd or so, just to be sure! --MonkeeSage 00:27, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Link to a public domain BoC Hello, Arch, it is good to be here. Here is the link to the public domain text of the Book of Concord http://www.bookofconcord.org/. The 1921 Triglot Concordia is the public domain text that can be downloaded in toto as a *.pdf too http://www.bookofconcord.org/pdf/TrigBOC.pdf. Drboisclair 17:39, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Your tireless efforts Your tireless efforts here do not go unnoticed. If we had barnstars I'd give you a handful of them. Thanks! -- nsandwich 23:19, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Hmmm... May be (Re:quoting) But sometimes "show" will be more apporpriate (not spelt correctly!) --inky 01:05, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Spurgeon quote It lists its sources from Spurgeon specifically from 2 books written by him it seems, Lectures to My Students and The Soul Winner, but I don't know which book had that particular quote, I guess it was one of those two. Homestarmy 19:31, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :I can't find it in The Soul Winner, though there is a similar statement in ch. 1: ::God never clothes men until He has first stripped them, nor does He quicken them by the gospel till first they are slain by the law. :and in ch. 5: ::There is no room for Christ in a full heart; and when a man is clothed from head to foot with his own righteousness, he has no need of the righteousness of Christ; at least, he is not conscious of his need, and if the gospel does not convince him of it, Moses must come with the law, and show him what his true state is. :Lectures to My Students is not yet online, so I couldn't check it. It is a large (two-volume) work, so that is likely the source of the quote. :Spurgeon's sermon on Law and Grace is probably the best explanation of his views on law and gospel I'm aware of (cf. God's Law in Man's Heart). --MonkeeSage 23:03, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::I think I might of found a source, see the Wikipedia talk page :). Homestarmy 01:01, 11 April 2006 (UTC) What's wrong with the welcome template? I will fix it... but only if someone unprotect it! --inky 01:58, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Scratch retirement talk Please scratch the retirement. I am staying on! Drboisclair 21:31, 20 April 2006 (UTC) More Hell? Do you think the Hell article needs more expansion? Because we have presented all of the views on Hell and introduced Hell generally, I don't more should be added to the topic except for reorganizing the article. inky 06:32, 21 April 2006 (UTC) What's the Fn Template on the Christianity article? What's the Fn Template on the Christianity article for? I am going to fix it. --Hayson1991 21:21, 22 April 2006 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the welcome and the info. I've been a contributor to this thing for all of 24 hours and I already think it lives up it's own standards way better than a lot of wikis I've seen, mostly thanks to the helpful and informative admins. Yay for you! Being a wikipedian and relatively comfortable making templates and other behind-the-scenes kind of work, anything you guys would like to suggest for me to do in addition to adding my own little tidbits of knowledge here? Wildyoda 23:24, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Are others unaware? I've been wondering, are any of the other contributors that forked unaware that this wiki is still alive? If not, perhaps you could let them know? They really should have the choice of where they want to contribute; whether that's here, on the fork, or on both! -- sannse (talk) 15:16, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Ah, on your Wikipedia talk page. That explains why I didn't see the message. I would have explained the situation if I had seen it. Ah well, no matter. Looking forward is better :) It would be great if you could tell the others that this wiki is still open and that they are most welcome to edit here of course. There's life in the old place yet ;) -- sannse (talk) 18:13, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Yes sure! Yes, Jesus shall guide me to do something here too! I thank you for your welcome message, and shall shortly begin my contributions here. Regards. --Bhadani 17:29, 7 September 2006 (UTC) OK, I'm back OK, I'm back, but I'm not going to be too active on here, since I have other stuff to do. --'' HA SON1991'' 23:02, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Admin Request Hey, Archola! Glad to see somebody's still a Bureaucrat here! I'd like to step up and help out as a moderator (sysop), since you guys are desperately in need of more admins. I'm a very sincere, trustworthy Christian, and I have over two months experience on Wikipedia (I'm not an admin there, but I have over 900 edits in the short timespan). If you need proof of my qualifications, just check out my Wikipedia Userpage. Thanks! -- Justin M. / Talk 16:59, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Reply Thanks, Archola! I just added myself to the list. I hope everyone thinks I'm qualified! -- Justin M. / Talk 02:18, 20 October 2006 (UTC) New Templates and Sandbox Hey, Archola. I've just created some new templates: Template:Test1, Template:Test2, Template:Test3, Template:Test4, and Template:Blocked. They are inspired from Wikipedia, and I thought they might be usefull. I've also created a sitewide Sandbox. If there's is anything I can work on to help this site out, from articles to more templates, just let me know! -- Justin M. / Talk 03:50, 20 October 2006 (UTC) P.S. -- You mentioned that you needed an RfA page. Maybe I could help get that going? Let me know what you think. RfA is Up Hey Archola! Just wanted to let you know that I created both the RfA page and a page that contains information on what a sysop actually is (see CKB:SYSOP). I've also moved the current admin nominations at the Community portal over to the RfA page. I had to create the page CKB:SYSOP with that name because Christianity Knowledge Base:Administrators was protected, so I couldn't edit it. So I need you to go to CKB:SYSOP and merge the information there over to the protected admin info page. After that, I figured we could just use the CKB:SYSOP page as a redirect to the main admin page. Thanks for the welcome! Happy Editing! -- Justin M. / Talk 02:20, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :Done. Archola 16:13, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::You're welcome, Archola. Thanks for merging those admin pages. If there's any other "system" pages that need to be created, just let me know! -- Justin M. / Talk 18:36, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::Hello again, Archola! I just wanted to let you know that both of the current nominations for adminship just closed. Happy Editing! -- Justin M. / Talk 21:05, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Welcoming Thank you for the warm welcome. I recognise it may be a template, but it is a nice template. I also wish to ask for kindness - it was 2:00 a.m., my migraine medication was making me tired but not allowing me to sleep (an interesting condition which, at times, can be rather pleasant), and my mind and typing may have been more running more actively than it should have. If I have broken rules as I recounted how to a kill a lion on a snowy day, it is not likely I will do it again. Please be kind. Respectfully, Zephyrinus 17:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Link correction: Talk:Natural_theology Zephyrinus 23:36, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Greetings G'day Archola I've been keeping an eye on different Christian wikis for some time. I notice that you are busy contributing historical information to a time-line in this wiki, and are doing a great job. I'm from WikiChristian, and I would like to invite you to consider helping this website develop, especially, for you to consider helping out with the following pages and sub-pages: Church history and Timeline of church history. Please pray about it, and consider it. Take some time to browse WikiChristian and see how it is set out. You may wish particularly to look at these pages when considering this request: * Beliefs * Statement of Faith * About * Page Layout * Opinion articles * Bible System of Referencing Thanks, Graham Welcome Hey Thanks for the Welcome and actually, he was a Cross-wiki vandal so I didn't actually have time to warn him before he made his next move so I had to call in a Staff (Yukichi) for help, thanks for the advice, I 'll keep in mind next time it happens..Cheers..--Cometstyles 23:37, 11 October 2007 (UTC) usedwp not redundant Wasn't Phlox the doctor on Enterprise? Archola 18:33, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Template:Usedwp seems to be redundant with Template:Wikipedia, Template:Theopedia, Template:OrthodoxWiki, Template:ChristWiki and Template:AnglicanWiki. Archola 18:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Right about the good doctor. I am not a trek nut though- His character is similar to mine. Somewhat alien to most folks, but reasonably multicultural interdemoninational kind of perspective- with humor, but still with very deeply held moral stances. :Usedwp requires no operand if the article is the same. It also is multilingual. Possibly you might have missed this when you studied Template:usedwp before concluding it was redundant? If you want to copy usedwp to template wikipedia so you get the same functionality, that is fine with me, but please leave a redirect on usedwp. It is on several wikia, so I don't have to remember which wikia uses which template name that does the same thing. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 19:38, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Vandal on the loose A Vandal keeps messing with the "This Day in History" section! Removing ChristWiki Template I thought you'd like to know that I am removing the ChristWiki Template from the articles that have it because the site no longer exists. I have already done this with the AnglicanWiki Template for the same reason. Kathleen.wright5 11:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC)